listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Quentin Tarantino Universe
Yes, Tarantino created an shared universe. Films are in chronological order. Main villians wiil be listed in bold. Main Universe Django Unchained * Dicky Speck's Horse - Shot in the head by King Schultz. * Ace Speck - Shot by King Schultz. * Dicky Speck - Shot by slaves. * Willard Peck/Bill Sharp - Shot several times by King Schultz. * Big John Brittle - Shot by Django. * Roger Brittle - Shot several times by Django. * Ellis Brittle - Shot by King Schultz. * Bag Head - Debatable, fell from a horse. * Bag Head 02 - Killed in explosion caused by King Schultz. * Randy - Killed in explosion caused by King Schultz. * 9 Bag Heads - Killed in explosion caused by King Schultz. * 7 Bag Heads's Horses - Killed in explosion caused by King Schultz. * Bag Head - Debatable, fell from a horse. * Spencer Gordon "Big Daddy" Bennet - Shot by Django. * Smitty Bacall - Shot by Django from a far distance. * 2 Cowboys - Shot by King Schultz. * 3 Cowboys - Shot by Django. * Fontenot - Head bashed by Big Fred with hammer. * D'Artagnan - Devoured by angry dogs. * Calvin Candie '''- Shot by King Schultz. * ''Dr. King Schultz ''- Shot by Butch Pooch with shotgun. * '''Butch Pooch - Shot in the chest by Django with his own pistol. * Leonide Moguy - Shot by Django and accidentialy shot several times by Calvin's Thugs. * Hot Peters - Shot twice in the stomach by Django. * Calvin's Thug - Shot in the face by Django. * Calvin's Thug - Shot by Django and fell out of window. * Calvin's Thug - Shot in the chest by Django. * 2 Calvin's Thugs -Shot in the head by Django. * Calvin's Thug - Bled out after getting shot several times in legs and chest. * 2 Calvin's Slaves - Shot by Calvin's Thugs. * Calvin's Thug - Shot in the arm by Django and bled out. * 2 Calvin's Thugs - Killed by Django with one shot. * Calvin's Thug - Shot by Django and accidentialy by his companion. * Calvin's Thug - Shot in the chest by Django. * Calvin's Thug - Shot in the stomach by Django and used by him as human shield. * Calvin's Thug - Shot in the head by Django. * The LeQuint Dickey Mining Co. Employee Frankie - Shot by Django. * The LeQuint Dickey Mining Co. Employee Jano - Shot by Django. * The LeQuint Dickey Mining Co. Employee - Exploded after Django shot dynamite he was holding. * Mr. Stonesipher - Shot in the penis by Django * Tracker Peg - Shot by Django. * 6 Trackers - Shot by Django. * Remaining Calvin's Thugs - Killed off-screen by Django. * Dollar Bill - Shot in the chest by Django. * Jinglebells Cody - Shot in the chest by Django. * Billy Crash - Shot in the penis and chest by Django. * Lara Lee Candie-Fitzwilly - Shot by Django. * Stephen - Blown up by Django along with Candieland Mansion. Hateful Eight * Chester Charles Smithers - Presumably killed off-screen by Warren (Flashback). * Minnie Mink - Shot in the head by Jody Domergue. * Ed - Shot in the chest by Jody Domergue. * Sweet Dave - Stabbed in the back by Bob. * Gemma - Shot in the stomach by Mobray * Six-Horse Judy - Shot in the chest by Gage. * Charly - Shot in the head by Gage with a shotgun. * 3 Unidentified Men - Killed off-screen by Warren. * General "Sandy" Sanford Smithers (The Confederate) - Shot in self defense by Warren after he attempted to kill him as revenge for his sons deaths. * O.B. Jackson - Died after drinking coffee poisoned by Gage. * John Ruth (The Hangman) - Shot in the chest by Daisy with his own gun. * Bob (Marco the Mexican) '- Shot in the chest twice, then shot in the head twice again by Warren with two pistols. * '''Jody Domergue '- Shot in the back of the head by Warren. * 'Joe Gage (The Cowpuncher) '- Shot in the chest by Warren and Mannix. * 'Oswaldo Mobray (The Little Man) '- Shot in the chest by Mannix and in the leg by Warren. * 'Daisy Domergue (The Prisoner) '- Hanged by Mannix and Warren as revenge for Johns death. * Chris Mannix (The Sheriff) - Shot by Mobray. Died from blood loss soon after. * Major Marquis Warren (The Bounty Hunter) - Shot in the groin by Jody. Died of blood loss soon after. Inglorious Basterds To be added. Reservoir Dogs To be added. True Romance To be added. Pulp Fiction * Brett's associate #1 - Shot by Jules. * Brett - Gunned down by Jules & Vincent. * Brett's associate #2 - Shot by Jules & Vincent. * Marvin - Accidentally shot in the head by Vincent. * Floyd Ray Wilson - Killed by Butch during boxing match (Mentioned.) * ''Vincent Vega''' ''- Shot by Butch with suppressed SMG. * Maynard '- Slashed by Butch with Katana. * '''Zed '- Shot by Marcellus with Shotgun, then tortured to death (Off-screen). Natural Born Killers To be added. Four Rooms To be added. Curdled To be added. Grindhouse To be added. Planet Terror To be added. In-Universe Films This in-universe means that characters from Pulp Fiction could go into the cinema and watch films like Kill Bill. Kill Bill Part 1 * '''Rapist - Bled to death after Beatrix bite his lips off for trying to rape her. * Buck - Head slammed by Beatrix with a door. * O-Ren Ishii parents - Killed by the Yakuza (Flashback). * Unknown Yakuza's boss - Killed by O-Ren Ishii (Flashback). * Unknown target - Sniped by O-Ren Ishii (Flashback). * Tanaka - Decapitated by O-Ren Ishii for insulting her. * Gogo Yubari - Bashed in the head by Beatrix with a nailed wooden plank. * Johnny Mo - Slashed by Beatrix with her Katana. * Most of the Crazy 88 gang - Killed by Beatrix. * O-Ren Ishii (Cottonmouth) - Scalped by Beatrix with her Katana. * Vernita Green (Copperhead) - Died when Beatrix throw a knife to her chest for trying to kill her. Kill Bill Part 2 To be added. From Dusk Till Dawn To be added. Death Proof To be added. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:1990s